Secrets
by RedSimplicity
Summary: Previously called Teaser Toby wished away Sarah only didn't run the Labyrinth, forcing his sister to face the "hardships" of living with Jareth. Now, will Sarah turn out like Toby might have in the original movie and become a goblin or will she instead remain a human and be raised by the King of Goblins instead.
1. Teaser

"I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY." A young teenage boys voice yelled, glaring down at the sobbing two year old girl before turning and storming out of the room. The second the door closed, he heard the crying stop and he turned to open the door again. "Sarah? Sarah, why aren't you crying?" He asked, frowning as he made his way over to the crib and pulled the blanket back. He gasped and stumbled back when the shape of a man filled the window which had just previously burst open. "Where's my little sister?!" He yelled, fuming at the man with the shaggy blonde hair and the amused look on his face.

"In my castle, beyond the Labyrinth. But you knew that, didn't you? When you… wished her away." He said before lifting a hand and smirking as a crystal appeared in his hand.

"What is that?" Toby asked frowning, looking at the crystal.

"Your… Dreams. Your choices are to run the labyrinth and try to save your sister, or you can accept your dreams." Jareth grinned as he watched the emotions flicker across the young mans face before tossing him the crystal. "Thank you, for the sacrifice." Jareth hissed before disappearing, the only sound now the sound of the goblins laughing before they too vanished and Toby was left grinning, holding the crystal which suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm not sure if I'll continue, or not. So consider this a... teaser of sorts. I'll continue if I get positive feedback or not. **


	2. Chapter One

**Takes place after the teaser, since you've already read that and I'm too lazy (sorry) to even copy and paste it here.**

* * *

Jareth frowned a little as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, the frown making his eyebrows appear even more threatening as they lowered. After a second he sighed and readjusted his hold on the child as he stood back up and walked over to the window to sit, shocked for a moment when he felt a hand on his chest before letting the breath out when he realized it was simply the girl waking up and playing with his pendant.

¨Hello, little Sarah." He said, a smile appearing on his face as he watched the girl play with the pendant, her large blueish green eyes peering back up at him. He smiled in return before adjusting her once more so she was sitting in his lap with her back against his legs, letting her play with the necklace as he looked out over his kingdom. ¨Shame you're going to turn into one of those blithering idiots soon." He said after a moment, looking back at the little girl in his hold as he playfully messed with her hair. Little Sarah giggled and grabbed hold of his hand, fingers wrapped around his index. He smiled to himself, happy no one else was in the room to see his moment of weakness with the child.

After another moment he sighed and stood up, setting the girl down on the ground. After a step he stopped and smiled, looking down to see her standing on slightly shaky legs in order to grab ahold of his hand. He sighed and looked at the clock across the room, slowly nodding. ¨Alright. You can come with." He said, leaning down now to look her in the eyes. ¨Behave, now." He said, lightly poking her nose before picking her up and carrying her in the crook of his arm as he started walking once more.

* * *

**My apologies for such a short chapter, but I like to keep them short (granted usually not this short) to give you the reader a chance to actually want to know what happens next. ;)**


	3. Update

I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON. SCHOOL IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE CURRENTLY WITH ALL THE ESSAYS I HAVE TO DO. I HAVE STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH AND PROMISE TO HAVE IT UP BETWEEN FRIDAY AND SUNDAY.


	4. Niece

Jareth had left Sarah with a goblin servant, who had admittedly started fawning over the child as soon as it saw her. Sarah had given him a look, a small pout on her face, before seeing what looked like a cat and had gone off to play with it. He sighed as he pondered through the book he was reading, trying to research what this girl was exactly. He almost jolted from his seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around to see a woman standing there, eyebrows raised. He frowned, watching this woman suddenly fade away and he was left staring at thin air.

The frown remained on his face as he thought about this woman. She seemed familiar, with the brown hair and bluish green eyes. Suddenly it clicked and he frowned deeper. "Kaja?" He muttered, remembering this woman. She had been the princess and was supposed to take the throne, had in fact been his older sister, before one day she had vanished. But that had been two hundred years ago, leaving him to take over as goblin king and her to remain.. gone.

He felt a familiar ache in his chest as he left the book open suddenly appeared next to the goblin servant, who was watching Sarah with a smile. His jaw dropped, watching Sarah play. She looked so much like Kaja, now that he remembered his sister. "No…" He whispered, watching Sarah pick up the cat and hug it, the animal limp in her arms though it purred louder than a motor. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her, glancing up to see the outline of Kaja watching them. He offered a small wave but the figure was already gone and he shook his head, unable to believe it. Kaja had run away to the Aboveground all those years ago, and had apparently fallen for a human, given the small child in front of him.


	5. Daddy

It had been a year since Sarah had arrived, her name the same despite Jareth wanting to change it. She had grown only a little bit, her hair brushing the floor until her maid finally captured her to tie it up, and her overall growth a large difference than when she had arrived. When she arrived, it was like she was only fed once a week. Now she was filled out more, her limbs covered in baby fat where as before they were sticks. Her eyes now held an emerald hint to them and her needy attitude had changed to more of a defiant nature.

"Sarah! Will you sit still?" Her maid scolded, attempting to tie her hair into a braid.

"Femme démon!" The young girl screeched in response, usually resorting to French when yelling and the fact that she now treated English as her second language. She had taken on some tutoring classes since arriving at the castle, the only one she would sit still for being her French class. "Relâchez mes cheveux!" She yelled once more, feeling her hair drop to her back before she ran from the room only to hear the maid shouting for her to get back in there.

She giggled to herself as she ran down the hall and ducked into the nearest door she could find. Finding herself in the throne room, she quickly darted over to the throne that held Jareth.

"Daddy!" She said, interrupting what a messenger had been saying as she flung herself onto his lap. Jareth laughed and helped the little girl up before sitting her on his leg. The messenger looked peeved, having just started his message for the seventh time, as the goblins kept shouting before the King had sent them away.

"How now little Sarah?" He asked, gently taking her braid and looping it into a bun as her maid had been trying to do. He was the only one she didn't mind touching her hair. When she cuddled into him, he turned to the messenger. "You were saying?"

"King Oberon and Queen Aralorn were hoping you would attend their ball in two days time, your majesty." He said, sighing in relief as he handed the paper over.

Jareth raised an eyebrow as he read over the paper before looking down at the little girl on his lap. "So, Sarah-mine. Would you like to attend your first ball?" He asked, smiling when she nodded.

"Oui!"

"Do you promise to behave? No more terrorizing the poor servants and goblins before then? If you do, you won't get to go." He said, gently poking her nose when her face got a disappointed look on it.

"No magic?" She asked, lower lip trembling.

"No, you can use magic. Just not towards someone else. So no more throwing crystal balls at others and covering them in… things." He said with a slight frown. You never knew what you would be covered with, if she were throw one. Anything from water from The Bog of Eternal Stench to flowers, depending on how much she liked you.

"Amende." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Give our thanks to the King and Queen and tell them we will be there." Jareth said, smiling despite himself as the messenger disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Writers block and a small case of the flu are never fun! **

**~Red**

**Translations: **

**"Demon Woman." **

**"Release my hair!" **

**"Yes."**

**"Fine." **


End file.
